The Hidden Elixir
by DhipaRizky
Summary: Unexpected Eduardo demise, Threw Blu and his family in a dangerous journey, after a mysterious pendant trapped a half of his and Jewel's soul inside it, but given an incredible power as an exchange, which also tied their tribe in a curse. The Evil that filled half of vacancy in their body, spoken in a thin air, The Hidden Elixir will be the only thing that could end the curse.
1. Taken by Nightmare

**Hello everyone of fan fiction, I'm Dhipa rizky and I will be writing stories of Rio movies. My Stories will never contain any inappropriate language. This is my first story, there will be 10-20 chapters and then sequel to the story.  
**

**All right, enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Rio : The Hidden Elixir**

**Chapter 1 : Taken by Nightmare  
**

* * *

Amazon rain forest, the place where the spix macaw tribe live. It had been two months since the events of the loggers trying to knock their home. The leader of the tribe-Eduardo was enjoying the sunset from his tree hollow, nothing but memory flowed in his mind, He was thinking to resign from being a leader 'cause of his age. Between Roberto and Blu, he couldn't chose that fast, However there was no-one ready to Replace him yet, He stopped thinking and laid on his nest. Only in two days, Blu could convinced him, even though he lived with-and-act like humans, he would stay and fight for his race and family.

Meanwhile not far from Eduardo's residence, Blu and Jewel were watching the sunset with their children and their friends. Everyone in the rain forest were laying down on their own nest, Blu looked at his children,they all looked sleepy, trying to stay awake, they knew that it was Jewel's favorite moment. As the sun goes down, their friends started to yawn.

Nico and Pedro started to feel tired, after all activities they done today. It was fun, and they hope they would do it again tomorrow.

" *yawn* Well,see ya tomorrow Blu" Nico said as he and Pedro started to fly towards their tree hollow.

"I better go home right now, Eva must be waiting for me" Rafael said. Eva wasn't coming with, she let her mate went to relax, since he looked after their children 3 days long.

Finally, as their friends gone the sun became unseen, every part of the jungle became very quiet. Tiago, Carla and Bia went to slept, but their parents decided to see the full moon, accompanied with fresh-night-air.

Blu was laying against the tree with jewel under his wings on his body, Enjoying the dark beautiful cloudless sky with a shining moonlight, They were about to sleep.

"Wow, what a beautiful night sky.." Jewel whispered, she started to lose her consciousness.

"Yeah.." Blu agreed

"You know, there's one thing more beautiful than this.."He continued.

"Let me guess..it was me wasn't it?" Jewel guessed, She heard those words a few months ago, such a supri

"Certainly "Blu answered.

"Aww...you're so sweet Blu" Jewel cooed

She turned her head and Kissed Blu passionately. Their moment soon ruined by loud screams coming from Eduardo tree hollow, They abruptly broke the kiss for the reason that they were shocked by the scream, it seemed to be getting louder and louder but then became nothing but a complete silent.

"Huh? what the heck was that?" Blu complained.

" Whoever it is, it's coming from my Dad tree hollow, something must be wrong with him Come on!" Jewel explained as she started to fly towards his father tree hollow.

"Wait,Jewel! We can't leave the kids alone in the midnight!" Blu told her with a caring tone.

"But we need to get there!"

"I will accompany them" A familiar voice came out,it was Roberto.

"I heard the scream too,go Blu!" He shouted, Blu nodded in understanding as He started to fly away.

Jewel slightly hoped that his father was alright. She flapped her wings as fast as she could.

* * *

_**Meanwhile At Eduardo tree hollow...**__._

"Eddie!,Eddie can you hear me?!,Eddie!" A hoping voice came out from Jewel's Aunt-Mimi throat, Eduardo was laying at the center of the nest. He was barely conscious at the time.

"Stay here i will call some help..." Mimi told him.

"No...Stay.." Eduardo said.

Mimi couldn't do anything than nodded at his command, She slightly poured tears from her eyes, she saw Nico and Pedro landed on the edge of the tree hollow, they also woke up when Eduardo screamed. They gasped after they saw Eduardo. He was totally weak, he can't even move his body.

Blu and Jewel finally arrived at Eduardo tree hollow, with all members of the tribe-they tried to check Eduardo condition... They all shocked, there was no injuries at all. He was perfectly fine at physics. Jewel just stood there, she couldn't do anything for her father.

"Blu..Come here..." Eduardo said.

"Uhh..yes?" Blu said as he kneeled down to him.

"Listen...Me and your friend Rafael met someone a month ago...He was looking for a ruby..I found it...Give this..to him.."He requested,as he gave Blu a Red-glowing Ruby, he slightly groaning in pain-obviously weak from the pain.

"I will sir" Blu assured. He took Eduardo wing and hold it as he started to cry.

"I..want..you to take care of the tribe...and my daughter..."

"But...I" Blu didn't have any time to tell more, Eduardo issued his final word and passed away. leaving most of his family crying in sadness.

Everyone were lowered their head for a moment, they all confused. Why did Eduardo screamed at the time and what killed Eduardo? . The Sentry macaws decided to check the areas around Eduardo tree hollows. Jewel stayed in there, A lot of tears dripped from her eyes, she couldn't say anything than crying. She felt something-a feeling that made her body trembled for a long time..It was fear...She rested her head at Blu shoulder and hugged him. One of the sentry macaws that examine Eduardo condition silently whispered to Blu. "_that was weird,there was no injure at all,how could he died?_"

Jewel was hugged by her Aunt-Mimi. "It's Okay sweetie..." She calmed Jewel.

"I'm sorry Jewel...We better go home now.."Blu said with a sad tone. Jewel ran towards Blu and hugged him in a tight embrace."Alright" Jewel simply said as she and Blu started to fly. Blu thought about Eduardo he wasn't ready to lead the whole tribe, although he's the mate of the leader's daughter. He also remembered that Eduardo was with Rafael.

Blu and Jewel landed at the edge of their hollow, Roberto-who was sitting next to their children slightly run towards them.

"Blu! Jewel! is everything ok?" He asked them.

"H-he died Roberto.." Jewel answered with a sad tone.

"W-what?.." Roberto said in disbelief. Instantly frozen, '_And He gave the whole tribe to us?_'

Blu sat on the nest, Unbelievable event was just passed through time, but he though again..Nobody know when would death come to us. He checked the ruby given by Eduardo, trying to recall what he heard from Eduardo. "A month.. ago He and Rafa-Wait, Rafael?"..

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

**Sorry if that was too short, I have to admit thought-that i only have 3 until 6 hours of free time per day,that's why i can't upload a chapter in a day.**

**And This chapter is finally improved :D (a little), Alright! Thanks for reading!.  
**


	2. Cursed Pendant of Secret

**Hello everyone, Dhipa here. And this is chapter 2 of 'The hidden Elixir' and a little note from me:**

**I will take a break from writing new chapters in a week and sorry i don't have enough time to reply the reviews 'cause I'm kinda busy.I will fix the mistakes in chapter 1 and 2 (if there's) I'm using online English grammar check so there would be no mistakes. (maybe)  
**

**That enough from me, Enjoy chapter 2.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : New friend and the pendant.**

* * *

"A month...ago he and Rafa-Wait ? Rafael? ". Blu said with a sense of incredulity." Rafael was with him and he met a bird , who was looking for this ruby..was he involved in all of these? " . He thought to himself for a moment.

" this can't be..' . Blu said in disbelief.

"What do you mean by that? " . A soft voice came out behind him , He turned around and saw jewel standing right behind him.

"N-nothing.. "Blu lied.

"I know you're hiding something from me..just told it "Jewel assured

Blu slightly sighed as he started to speak.

"Before your father died, He told me that a month ago he and Rafael met a bird who was looking for the ruby-"

"Blu...You can't just blame Rafael like that, beside that you don't have any evidence to do that "Jewel cut him .Knowing that he's going to blame Rafael for Eduardo's death.

"But-"

"Listen.. "Jewel paused as she put a wingtip on his beak. Trying to stop blue from blaming his friend .

" You told me that he met the bird , who was looking for the Ruby-That means he's innocent I'm mean he just met and answered The bird question "She explained.

Blu looked down , She was right Rafael must be innocent ,but curiosity of the reason why the bird was looking for the Ruby keep him awake .He decided to investigate 'Rafael-friend' by asking Rafael about stood up and made his way to the tree hollow entrance/exit without saying anything to Jewel.

"Blu ,where are you going? " . Jewel inquired.

"You wanna know where am I going to ? , I'm going to find who was looking for this thing " Blu answered her and hold on the Ruby in his talons as he started to flap his wings. Jewel wanted to follow him but she can't leave their kids alone 'cause it was midnight. Suddenly an idea came out from her mind. She then slowly walked to her kids nest-Roberto were still in there, Accompanying her kids while...sleeping ._'great , now I can left them for a while'_ Jewel thought to herself

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Rafael's tree hollow.. . ** _

Rafael sat at the edge of his family tree hollow , mumbling something indistinct . He saw falling stars at the dark beautiful cloudless night sky ,but he slightly saw something flew towards him. It was Blu. He already knew that blue was going to ask him about the-bird-who were looking for the Ruby.

"Rafael! " He shouted.

"Hi Blu, what are you doing here! it's midnight!" . Rafael Said as Blu landed beside him, He gave blue a fake-smile. hoping that Blu will not misunderstand of Eduardo explanation about how He met the bird.

"Rafael can I ask you something? " . Blu asked him with a very-curious tone.

"Sure, w-why not?"

"Before Eduardo death.. " . Blu paused after he let out the word that changed all of his life

"..He told me that you and him met a bird that was looking for this *Showing the Ruby* ,and requested me to return this thing to him-Do you know where he lived?" .Blu told Rafael could answer Blu's question ,He saw a familiar female spix macaw landed behind Blu. Without doubt he turned his head after he heard a sound of flutter behind him.

"Jewel? , What is you do here-you should take care of our kids! ". Blu asked angrily but with hushed tone.

"Relax Blu ,They're with Roberto-they would be fine.. ".She explained.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"We were talking about the owner of the Ruby that given by Eduardo ,I know where he live.". Rafael asserted.

"Then what are we waiting for?, let's get there-Lead the way Raffi! "She said.

The trio then jumped out from the tree hollow and towards the residence of the Ruby owner. Meanwhile the time had turned to 1:43 p.m., They finally reach their destination.

"Alright his residence just right there " Rafael said as he pointed at a tent .Blu and Jewel became stunned, their eyes opened widely,

They thought it was a nest or something like that, but it wasn't. It was a tent". Nevermind about the tent, let's get in" .Jewel said to blue and Rafael.

"A-are you sure we need to get in right now?, I mean it's still midnight right?-We might disturb him.." Blu complained. Jewel didn't say anything as he pulled Blu with one of her wings. The Trio slowly and carefully walked into the tent, as they got in-They realized that the only light source was coming from a embedded torch not far from them .Blu noticed something moving inside the tent but it was to dark to see inside. He kept looking around-felt like being watched. Rafael and Jewel kept looking for another light source, They can't even see themselves at the time. Meanwhile Blu saw something in the deep darkness-looked liked a bird but bigger than him. Blu came closer to it, He touched it-realized it was only a statue.

"Huh.. " Blu sighed in relief.

"Who's there?! "a yell came out behind them all. They all turned around , a Glaucous macaw already aimed them with a bird-sized bow ,staring at them suspiciously. Blu raised his wings quickly, slowly but surely Rafael walked towards the macaw, hopping that the macaw will remember him. There was nothing but silence, They froze on where they stood up.

"...You're Rafael, right..? " The macaw asked, slowly put down his bow from him.

"Yeah!,It's me meu amigo! "Rafael shouted happily as he gave the macaw a high five."It's been a month, huh? "The macaw said

"So , what makes you guys came here? it's midnight " He said while yawning.

"Listen we found your ruby!, But first I want you to meet my friends-This Blu- and this is Jewel ,Blu, Jewel this is Dhipa who was looking for the Ruby " Rafael said, giving introductions to them.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Dhipa greeted, holding his right talon out to them. Blu kindly accepted his talon shake with his own and also Jewel.

But she slightly felt a fury inside her soul, raging like a volcano, She assumed that Dhipa was the owner of the Ruby and the one who responsible for her father death.

" So, Rafael where is the Ruby? "He asked.

"Blu held it " Rafael simply answered with a smile. Dhipa came closer to Blu , In confusion and curiosity, Blu showed the Red-glowing Ruby but didn't let Dhipa took it from him.

"Do you mind if I ask you something before I give you thing? "Blu said.

" No , I don't just ask anything want " He replied.

"What is this thing ?, why did you looking for it ? "Blu inquired.

Before Dhipa can answer his question , Jewel jumped in front of him and choked him with her talon tightly."So you're the one who killed my father! " . Jewel yelled.

"Jewel what are you doing?! ".Blu shouted but Jewel didn't notice him.

"I-I didn't k-kill anyone! "Dhipa assured but his words only made Jewel's grip him tighter. She cackled while he held a solid grip on his throat with her talon.

"You think I'm a fool ? , He was the bird you met a month ago!"Jewel said . Losing her sanity each time she remembered her father death .Blu, who was watching her, tried to pull her away from Dhipa, He shocked-Jewel hit him hardly, leaving a scratch under his left eye. He couldn't believe what she did to him. Eduardo death change her a lot.

"JEWEL! STOP! " Blu yelled at his highest pitch. Jewel gasped, Realizing that what she did was overly abundant . As she released her grip on Dhipa's neck ,Blu gave her a hug in a tight embrace. She was crying for her iniquity."Blu..I'm so sorry.. ". Jewel apologized. A smile of forgiveness crossed his beak,which means that he forgive "It's okay , I'm just scuffed..You've to be strong Jewel..Even without your father.. "Blu said her with a caring tone.

"Wait Why did you blame me for your father death? ". Dhipa asked curiously while frowning.

"Because you're the owner of the Ruby, Her father were died after touching it, So you're the one who responsible about it.."Blu explained.

"Listen, You all."He paused as he approach the torch that embedded next to him. "I'm not the owner of the Ruby , I'm just looking for it to return to its place of origin. And... sorry for your father,Jewel"Dhipa said

"What do you mean? "Rafael asked him

Dhipa slightly sighed "The Ruby must be placed to a pendant that has been cursed , It's the only key to get the hidden treasure , an Elixir that can end the curse, Jewel's father death meant he was the last sacrifice that needed -that's all i know" He explained.

"How do you know all about that?" Rafael Dhipa answered his question, he sat on the ground because of limp.

"My owner was supposed to be an archeologist, he died..after he sacrificed himself for me to get out from a trapdoor 2 years ago when we are looking for a different-hidden treasure" He told rafael.

"W-wait you said the Ruby must be placed to a pendant to activate it right? now where is it?" Blu asked.

Dhipa didn't say anything but he pointed at a desk next to flew to the messy desk, it was full of papers. 2 minutes after he got rid of the papers, he saw a shining yet candescent red was the pendant, with four rubies and an empty space on it.

"Blu!, place the ruby at the empty space! i think it would activate the pendant!" Dhipa shouted also instruct Blu.

Blu put the Ruby at the empty space of the pendant. Magically the pendant floated in front of him, it became brighter and even brighter. Blu slightly took a few steps back 'cause it was too bright for him to saw what happened to the pendant.

"**5 rubies..5 souls..Sacrifice accepted!**" A very-evil voice came out from the pendant as red mists came out from it. With fear all over his body, Blu took the pendant with both of his wings. The pendant has stopped floating but still Releasing red mists.

"Huh? That's all?...Arrgh!.." Suddenly Blu felt unbearable pain all over his body, the red mists seemed to covered his body. He passed out 'cause he can't stand the pain and fell to the ground. His mate and friends came toward him for some help.

_**Blu's Dream :**_

Blu slowly opened his brown, Dizziness filled his head for while but disappear ,He realized that 5 Floating Transparent-things surrounded him in a circle, but one of the 'things' had a familiar face for him.

"Eduardo?.."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**am i doing good today?, I'm really sorry-i can't reply the review for now my free time was very limited!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Unexpected meeting

**Hi guys! I'm back!. Sorry for late updating!  
**

**Commenter : No, i didn't use it, thanks for the review!**

**Well This is chapter 3 enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Unexpected meeting  
**

* * *

_**(still in) Blu's dream...**_

Blu stood in the middle of nothing but darkness,with 5 souls surrounding him in a circle, but the first soul wasn't an ordinary soul, it was his father-in-law and the former-leader of the spix macaw tribe. Eduardo, A cold sweat poured from his head, standing in disbelief and fear. Slapped his own face to wake him up-but it didn't work

"Hi..Blu" Eduardo greeted hoarsely. Blu froze at the place where he stood, obviously frightened and speechless. Each time Eduardo was about touching him,he took a step back. He continued to step back until he hit another soul behind him. He turned around and saw a soul of a man wearing a cowboy hat and jacket.

"Hey relax!, we aren't going to hurt you" The man said with Mexican accent. Blu became quiet again, he was no longer in fear, but still disbelieving the situation.

"My name is Cron, I'm an archeologist-and you must be the one who was chosen by Eduardo to return it to my bird,right?" He asked. Blu merely nodded as he thought that the term 'my bird' was referring to Dhipa. Cron chuckled because Blu didn't dare to speak at the time.

"You must be wondering why you're here huh?" Cron asked.

"Uhh..y-yeah.." Blu answered. Finally dared to speak, his scared-looking face was replaced with a confused-looking face, as well as his mind.

"We don't have much time to talk about it, listen to me carefully!" He said as he came a little closer to Blu and started to speak.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Reality...  
_**

"Blu wake up!-wake up!" Jewel shouted,shaking her mate body,hoping that Blu would give a response, She shook Blu's body again, but he remained unconscious. She touched his chest, checking his heart rate. Still beating but continued to decline. He didn't breath and Jewel didn't know why.

"What happened to him?!" Rafael said anxiously, who was at the right side of Jewel. He knelled

"I don't know,but he didn't breath..." Jewel told him, Rafael lowered his head-assumed that Blu was die."Hey!, he's still alive!".

"uhh...Aby! , come here! wake up!-it's an emergency situation!" Dhipa yelled. After he yelled, a female yellow macaw came from the other part of the tent-flew towards them in a hurry.

"Jewel-Rafael this is Aby-"

"Dhipa!,We don't have enough time to get acquainted right now!" Jewel cut his sentence.

"R-right!,Aby could you check him?!" Dhipa asked Aby as he pointed at the unconscious Blu. Aby quickly came closer to Blu and started to check his body, from his forehead until the edge of his talon. As she finished-she put a wingtip on her beak,thinking what was happened to him at the time.

"There's nothing wrong with him,but you're right-he didn't breath, the conclusion is he needs air" Aby explained.

Jewel put Blu's head on her left wing gently,a fresh tear poured from his beautiful turquoises eye, slightly whispered to him. "_Blu..p_lease.._wake up.._".

* * *

_**Back to Blu's Dream...  
**_

"Those souls around you-including me, were sacrificed their life in order to activate the Pendant and End the curse,we weren't dead but our soul trapped inside"Cron explained while Blu looked around him, a few birds souls smiled at him except the fifth soul, who did nothing but kept his head down. There were a female canary, Eduardo, Cron ,an older looked-like spix macaw and the spix macaw-the one that kept his head down.

"So? i only have 6 minutes?,that meant 2 minutes left!" Blu said anxiously.

"Yes and when you wake up,you have to get my stuff under my hammock " Cron told him as he gone like ashes that blown away by the wind,he vanished instantly. Then,Blu moved his gaze to the soul next to him, a female canary with a scarf around her neck with a face that exuded intelligent.

"Name's Neville, and looks like your going to have some adventure out there..just a little explanation- Cron has a map that shows all the location that he thought was important for him. You will need it" The canary explained as she gone instantly like Cron. Blu turned around and saw another soul, an older spix macaw-seemed to be older than Eduardo. A strange feeling filled his mind, like he ever met him before but he couldn't remember.

"You're Blu,right?.." the soul inquired. Blu nodded, The soul looked at Eduardo for a moment-He smiled and nodded at the soul.

"I'm so sorry...*Slowly Disappear*..I couldn't be with you when you're still young...My_..son_" The soul said sadly, unexpected moment of Blu's life that happened only for a few seconds,he wanted to touch him but he already disappear.

"Sorry..Blu, I didn't tell you that i know your fathe-"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Blu cut his sentence also yelled at him.

"I couldn't..he didn't let me to tell you...But,I will do this for you.."He said. A Blue light came out from his forehead that reached Blu's forehead. Blu slightly head felt like burning.

"I'm the leader of spix macaw,Eduardo gave all that left in my mind to my son-in-law.._constituit animus_" He spelled, as the light gone. Blu stupefied, He became giddy for a while,with a blurred vision he faintly saw Eduardo's soul turned into hundreds butterfly and flew away, leaving Blu in sadness.

Blu vision slowly became apparent,realizing that Eduardo has gone-He moved his eyes and saw the last one, he startled when he saw the face of the last soul,without doubt it was his own reflection-with darker blue feathers,red eyes and red mists covered the entire body.

"Y-you."

"**Yes*cackled*I was you and you was me**." The reflection said viciously, Blu heard it,Sounded similar to his own voice.

"I-i..don't understand..you..you can't be me..i don't have dark blue feathers-i mean look..look at me.." Blu replied haltingly. The reflection cackled again and came closer to touch his chest with a wingtip, Blu instantly felt unbearable pain and enable to move his body. Faintly saw a half of his soul came out from his body. Flying away and disappeared.

"**Now your time is up,a half of your soul would disappear and i will fill the empty space**.." The reflection said as he laughed cruelly. Blu shrieked 'cause of his indescribable pain-like being stabbed with a hundred spins. The reflection slightly pervaded his body and everything became dark..

###

"Blu.." A familiar voice accompanied by cries buzzed in Blu's ears. Dizziness filled his head. Blurred vision made it even worst, everything seemed to be shaded. faintly saw Jewel face,with tears perked all over her facial mark. The others were looking at him, their sad and gloomy face then changed into smile of relief. Jewel hugged Blu tightly for a few seconds,who was laying at her wings-while stroking his head as he regained conscious, everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"Huff.." Aby, Rafael, Dhipa huffed in unison.

Blu limply and slowly stood up from Jewel's wings.

"Ow..my head.." Blu complained

"You ok?, Everyone were worried about you" Dhipa asked.

"He was ok, the pendant just 'took' him for a while" Aby said.

"Took him?" Jewel queried, arching an eyebrow as she looked at Aby "What do you mean?"

"The one who touched the pendant-would also be the one who have to return it, then the pendant 'took' him to talk with the sacrificed souls" Aby explained,brushing her feathers slightly. She only just remembered that everyone looked sleepy.

"*yawn* Well..i think we can get some rest now..And i better go home now..i can't stand up all night, Eva will get some heart attack if she realize that was gone" Rafael said as he started to flap his wings and flew towards his family nest, while Aby return to the dark side of the tent.

"Where's she going?" Jewel asked him,with no more tears left on her eyes.

"Almost forgot!-" Dhipa took a branch on the ground and put the tip of it into the torch,then directed it to the dark side, a lot of hammocks and also a lot of birds slept on it, almost uncountable "-wanna sleep over?" He offered,smiling at them.

"Wow.." Blu and Jewel said in unison, their voice were echoed across the tent. "Not at there..since you two are mates,i got some VIP room for both of you" He told them,smiling then grinned at them. He walked to the other side of the tent and directed the branch to it, Embedding to the ground next to the place he wanted to show. There was a rope, he pulled it, a curtain slowly raised up,then a hammock facing out the tent-became visible. A large size for a bird and a lot of Bird-sized pillows on it. Romantic nuances.. '_wow,that thing still there..and it's dry..well it seemed that this tent was waterproof, nice try Dhipa- a simple thing,create a cheerfulness! _Dhipa thought to himself as he saw an empty hammock, and it's the only one left.

"There it is!, alright good night!" Dhipa said while flying towards an 'empty' hammock and laid on it. Blu and Jewel were amazed, their beaks opened widely but still showing a smile.

"Blu! look at all of this!" Jewel said,she flew and landed on it, hugging the pillows and laid on the hammock.

"Jewel-" Blu paused,waiting for Jewel attention . Jewel then looked at him,still hugging the pillows."_..Y-you happy?" He continued.

"What kind of question was that, of course i am!" She replied him happily,almost sounded like yelling. Blu put a fake smile, but slightly his sad face still visible. Jewel stopped hugging the pillows and anxiously looked at Blu, who was still putting a fake smile and stared at the dark sky, with moonlight and hundreds stars accompanied it.

"Hey..what is it?" She asked.

"N-nothing.." Blu lied, recklessly let his sad-voice came out from his beak.

"Look..I'm so sorry about what happened that time.." Jewel apologized. Blu then looked at her face,letting all the sadness in his heart release from inside. Remembering the time when Jewel gave him a scar under his eye.

"It's OK..I forgave you.."Jewel touch his face,directly at his scar with her wings. They slowly leaned to each other and kissed passionately. When they broke the kiss, A yawn came out from Jewel's beak and Blu started to sit on the hammock.

"I was just...overreacted.." Jewel said,still felt guility. She just realized that Blu was already slept and also snoring 'cause of the fatigue. She only smiled then closed her eyes and drifted off in his lap.

* * *

**Okay that's all for today..If you enjoyed this chapter,stay tuned for the next chapter!  
**

**And i already late..I better get some sleep..(It's night at here!) :)**


	4. Struggling For The Control

**Hello everyone! , I'm really sorry that I didn't post any update months ago...**

**I'm really,really,really sorry...i feel so bad about this..My computer was broken so i need months to get money and fix it...And pay attention a little please.. i will NOT discontinue this story, even i won't update for a little-long time**

**That's enough from me, Enjoy... And perhaps forgive me?**

* * *

**The Hidden Elixir**

**Chapter 4 : struggling for control**

* * *

Dark sky and silence, the only thing that remains in the amazon rainforest at the time, land to land and trees to the others, only sleeping animals can be seen, the dark sky slowly brighten, the sun started to rise. Jewel gazed at the sunlight for a moment until it blind her. Everyone rarely wake up at the time, but not for Blu who learned to wake up at the time to help his now-former-owner Linda when they live in Minnesota and help her out managing the bookstore.

Jewel slowly woke up, just realized that she was no longer on Blu's lap, a little shocked then started to scan the hammock with her eyes, no one and nothing except herself, unconsciousness still filling her, unable to walk or fly for a while

She assumed that Blu was searching for foods, well that was the first morning-positive-thinking she conclude. A second later-a sudden-stopped loud scream echoed across the whole tent, similar to Blu's voice and yet still doubtful, Jewel peeked through the crack of the curtains that used to be the entrance to the hammock. Near the embedded torch that emits a spark, Red-glowing eyes seen watching her in the deep darkness, full of anger and hate, triggering fears.

It gradually disappear, Jewel carefully descended from the hammock and step towards the red eyes light source, she took a branch on the ground and ignited it then directed it to the darkness, She startled as she upturned, it was a strained silence when she saw her mate tied to a pole and a duct tapes covered his beak. He started to open his eyes, but Jewel saw Red-glowing color from the eyes instead Hazel colored eyes. Suddenly a wing covered her beak and pulled her back-away from Blu. She turned around and saw the one who pulled her, it was Dhipa with fearful and anxious face, panting while frightened.

"What are you doing here?!" He inquired bluntly. Jewel got mad in a second.

"I was the one who supposed to ask here!, What have you done to him!" She said angrily, letting the words came out while her beak barely opened.

Dhipa hushed _"__you don't know what happened,so don't protest and-"_

"And what?!"

"...I will show you something..terrifying" He scowled. Softly remove the duct tapes from Blu's beak one by one, didn't want something bad happen. Jewel gazed at his mate smiled crazily with a widely-opened-eyes. "**You.. dare to tied me like this?, release me now!**" He said, his voice no longer sound like himself. "Any question?" he said with-somewhat annoyed tone. Jewel just standing there, like frozen then gulped. "I hate when people misunderstanding what i do" He complained, Disregarding Jewel's distrust against what she saw.

_'...'. 'w-what in the whole world is happening..?_ She thought, unexpectedly her mind was replied spontaneously. Mulling about what she saw again and again.

_'Jewel..?'_ The whispering voice resounded in her mind. Blu was the first one she thought.

_'B-Blu..?'_

_'Please help me Jewel!, i can't control myself..!'_ He said, The words were blunting her mind and rising the tension.

Dhipa felt the tension getting higher either, he saw Jewel froze on where she stood up, silenced filled the whole room, Wanted to say something to broke it, but his mind absolutely clogged but finally he has a courage to say something and broke the silence. "J-Jewel.. What are doing?.." He asked,more like a murmur.

"Jewel?!, What are you doing?!" He repeated, but this time more like a yell and no response. '_nope..' _He thought.

_'make myself see you!' _Blu commanded her.

_'huh?..'_

_'come on!.. I-i...**Surprise..' **_Jewel instantly shocked then suddenly stiff, with a drop of sweat hang on the side of her eye.

_'_**_Heh, so you're his mate..how interesting.._' **the voice said.

'_what have you done to him?!, What?!'_ Jewel demanded in her mind. The telepathic moment was thrilling, well not at all since Jewel saw Dhipa casually sat at the ground, watching the moment bluntly. His eyes where displaying confusion and boredom, but then realized that Jewel was stiffed and her eyes look at him directly. Taking breaths 'cause of the fear and the angst of what happened to Blu, just right before Dhipa reach her, a strict-stranglehold felt at Jewel's neck, her beak wildly open for air, letting her tongue out as she mystically float. Panic situation certainly can not be avoided.

"Jewel, what hap-" He didn't continue his words when he saw Jewel trying to say something, even she absolutely couldn't say anything.

'**_Just another half-part of soul i could get_**_' _The voice said while laughing wickedly. Another visualization of a transparent thing,seemed to be out from her body. The thing flew into the pendant that was lying on the desk, as it penetrate through the pendant, flashing-blinding red-light lit up on the desk, then abruptly gone. Blu and Jewel felt that their body released from the evil fell to the ground, both of her wings went first to hold her head from hitting the ground. Both of them seems out of breath.

"huff..huff.." Jewel panted. Dhipa realized that, he quickly untied Blu. "Thanks..huff.." Blu thanked in the middle of panting. The birds then noticed that the pendant floating again, the shape of it changed but still releasing red mists around it. Dhipa helped them stood up, but Jewel seems to be very weak after the solid-grip at her neck, Blu gently embrace her and calmed her down. "It's over Jewel..It's over..".

Jewel still panting for air, absolutely out of breath and coughed a little.

"Can i ask you something?" Dhipa asked Blu.

"About what?" Blu said, trying to make it obvious. As they walked across the tent, finding a place to sit down and to lay Jewel down. Since she was to weak to fly.

"...What happened to you?" He continued with another question. Started to help Blu embrace Jewel and Bring her to the hammock (The other one,closer). Blu didn't answer him, not even single-response. '_Maybe i should ask him other time.._' He thought. When they reach the hammock and laid Jewel, Blu started to answer his question.

"..I don't want to explain it.." He replied as he sighed.

"Why?.. Is 'something' bothering you?" Dhipa blurted, clarifying the tone when he said 'something'. Blu didn't answer him again, he just swinging his talons. Mumbling something which make Dhipa curious. Another silence occurred but he felt like it was broke by a slight murmur, 'it can't be..' . Jewel slowly woke up, touching her head with one of her wings. "..My head.." she murmured. The birds that having a little chat- directly look at the one who was passed out. Blu straightly hugged her in comfort for 2 seconds. "You OK..?" . Jewel merely nodded.

"I heard a little that somethings happen last night, right?" She asked. Blu Didn't expect that Jewel will hear what he talked about that exactly happened to himself. With hesitation-he nodded.

"Tell us Blu, it will be dangerous if we don't know what happened.." Dhipa shook him a little.

"What do you mean?, what he did to-".

"He attacked many of my friends last night, but i know he won't do that.." He cut in, also explained.

"Honey.. Just tell us what happened to you.." Jewel persuaded him, it melted Blu's heart just in a second. He did know that Everyone were worried about him but it was too horrible and awful to tell and to remember. However it was better to tell the truth for him, it was something he can hide himself.

"Alright.. last night... was.."

* * *

**~~~Flashback~~~**

Silence, a key for a pleasurable sleep, thought it was not the only element. Another one- Mind is the element that make a balance. Balance of physical, it was broke and created awareness. In a tent that wasn't supposed to be at the greatest rainforest. Blu lose the balance, 'cause nightmare passed through his mind. Reality told him to calm himself down and lay his mate, who was sleeping on his lap. As he did, he thought in a some-what scary-panic feeling.

_'What was it?...*pant panicky*...what a nightmare..'_. He then looked up at the sky, still dark which mean it was still night-time. However, his assumption was wrong about 'the nightmare'. Another terrifying things poped-up, things that called vision and it wasn't about his past,present, he thought it was the worst thing that he could imagine. Blurry imagination, a hundred screams calling for help coming from the rainforest, the place where they were live was set on fire along with them all and Blu could only watch since it was just a vision. Another showed-up a moment after the first one, it was even more terrible although he couldn't saw it at all. Another vague imagination, A big-white-bird figure was just going to stab 3 Smaller-Blue-figures, The white figure let a malicious laugh out from his big-beak, however before he stab 'them', He turned his head with a haunting vision like he knew that Blu was there right behind him.

"**Why?, to weak to suffer?**" The figure said as the vision started to disappear, when it did the figure faintly slay the blues, good for him to see when it almost done. "HUH?!..." Blu shocked, his heart rate started to raise and he panted panicky. A voice from nowhere made it worse that ever. A voice that haunt him a lot.

"**How was it Blu?..**"**  
**

"Y-you..?..What have you done to me?!" Blu demanded, slightly surprised that Jewel didn't woke up.

"**Well...I should let you see the future..right?**" The voice said again, Blu knew that it was coming from inside him. However, the words drew his attention a lot and made a confusion also fear. Keeping himself thinking about the vision again.

"Was that...Y-you mea-"

"**YES..It was..**" The 'thing' cut in. Blu pretended that he wasn't afraid of the vision and distrust it no matter what. But his fear-looking face totally thwart his attempt to show that he wasn't afraid of it.

"No, it can't be..I know y-you're lying to me!..I'm not afraid of you!"

"**Idiot..You are the one who lied, don't you remember?..I'm the half of your life from now on..So...**" The voice stopped, waiting for Blu to continue its words.

"You and I are the same?.." He guessed.

"**Yes!, So when you think- i know what are you thinking about..Does it make any sense? Cerulean?**" The voice told him, using his physic term. Blu nodded in understanding.

The thing inside him started to speak as red mists started to spread over his body, like being washed by it. " Now.. I would like to introduce myself..and feel the world again..do you mind?..." The voice forcefully requested Blu, the mists that covered his body then tied him. Blu Tried to move but he can't as he glanced down and everythings became dark.

**~~Flashback ended~~**

"That was the only thing i remember" Blu said. With a state that doesn't make sense, Jewel then asked the one who tied her mate up. "But, why you're tied up here?" . " 'cause i have to.." Dhipa simply answered.

"Why?, what's the reason?" Jewel re-asked for reason, she also started to be more aggressive with the tone she used.

"He was possessed by..something from the pendant, it was a luck that we can catch you" He said, looking at Blu. A silence created after the story of Blu flashback, Dhipa thought about the 'creature', while Blu and Jewel worried about the 'white figure'.

"Alright, that's make sense now.." Dhipa said as he broke the silence with the conclusion arranged in his mind.

"Thing that possessed you *looking at Blu* wasn't a soul but a..somewhat creature that lived or stayed in the pendant a long time ago..but still it's unsure what was it.. this is just my speculation.." He said, after expend all of his mind.

"Uh..can we get back to our nest?-" Blu said but then Jewel cut it. "Oh my!, i almost forgot about it..y-yeah we have three kids that won't stay at the nest alone...". She said as she walked a bit to the tent entrance/exit.

"And a tribe" Blu added, Dhipa amazed after hearing Blu's words "T-tribe?, Spix Macaw tribe?"

"Yeah, why are you seemed to be amazed?" Jewel said.

"I thought they were extinct!, all i said that there's only 5 lef-Wait, you guys are that 'Last' called spix macaw?!".

"Yes, we are, you wanna come and see the tribe?" Jewel offered.

"No thanks, maybe later and Jewel, You mind if Blu stay in this place for a while?, i need to talk to him since he's the only one who has information *Take a little breath* for us" He asked for permission.

Jewel seemed to be hesitate at first, but then she saw Blu nodded. "It's okay, i'll be fine" He said, smiling at her as he follow Dhipa to the other side of the tent while Jewel started to flap her wings and fly towards her family residence.

* * *

**Alright..Phew! Finally..And again sorry if i haven't updated the story months ago (again), I have a lot of work to do exactly, but i forced myself for this...  
**

**Okay that's all for today..Is this chapter to long?, I mean more than 2000 words..tell me in the review if it is.**

**Well, i'll see you guys Next time! Please review and thanks for reading! Dhipa the glaucous macaw Out!**


	5. The Main Trouble,Begin

**I'm back, and here's chapter 5! Yeah, I'm kinda tired right know. But yeah… Well, I got the fresh idea for chapter 6 later so stay tuned, And sorry i just can't post the chapter faster.. Homework, Schol projects , etc. kept me away from the computer.  
**

**Commenter : Hehe, Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Alright enjoy the story !.**

* * *

**Rio : The Hidden Elixir  
**

**Chapter 5 : The Main Trouble,Begin  
**

* * *

It was a day without the leader for spix macaw tribe, everyone decided to do their daily activity since no one decided to choose Eduardo substitute. The throne remained empty. Mimi came to Eduardo's hollow, which is abandoned. Sat upon the ground as she let the memories melt into tears.

###

Jewel reached her family residence in just a few minutes, worrying about her kids, after all things that happened yesterday. She landed herself and immediately seek for them, when she checked the kids room, three familiar faces hugged her tightly, she wrapped her wings around them. Roberto was standing behind them all, smiling for the return of Jewel, he merely nodded and whispered to her as he left her residence. "_Where have you been? They missed you a lot_". Jewel replied him with the same tone "_long story.._" .Two of them broke the hug, but one of them stayed a little longer. Bia, her sweetest replica, with a expressive also innocence face, she looks very happy to see her mother again. But they instantly realize their father absence.

"Where's dad?" Carla asked.

Jewel knew that she couldn't tell them what happened last night, she didn't want their happiness sallow into a deep megrims. She stiff for a few second before she could answer her daughter question.

"He's looking for some foods, he'll be back soon, sweetie.." She lied.

Tiago upturned as he got closer to his mother. "When, mom?" he said merrily with a smile.

"Yeah, you know that we haven't met him since 3 hours ago" Bia added.

"Plus, he's already late, we ate breakfast earlier." Carla clarified, Jewel merely smile with all happiness she could get. She stroke Carla head and kissed the youngsters forehead. "Soon Bia, and it's for lunch-not for now". She assured, then looked out through the tree hollow. The blue sky remind her of Blu, who was away for awhile.

'_Please, come back soon Blu, They missed you.._'

* * *

**Meanwhile..**

Blu walked silently, following his new friend that could help him through the situation he couldn't understand. Especially after the darkest tragedy in his looked around the tent, the residence of his friend Dhipa that suddenly stopped walking. Right in front of him was an old hammock, a desk with an old desk lamp on it.

"This is his room..You sure that he told you that his stuff was here?" He asked, ensuring what he heard before was right.

"Yes, right under the hammock" Blu clarified.

The room was very closed, but Blu noticed a beam of sunlight from the torn part of the tent. Aby flew towards the desk, she tried to turn on the desk lamp, but it didn't light up, she remembered that it was old. Just after that she realized that she was standing on papers, most of it looked like a document. '_what did he do with those documents?_' she thought.

As Aby inspecting the documents one by one, whilst Blu and Dhipa found a lot of books under the hammock. Blu took a book that two times bigger than him and put on the ground, wiping the dust over it. There was nothing than a tribal emblem on the cover that noticeably created a bird-shaped head. Upon opening the book, a little dust made him sneeze. "Bless you" Aby said without moving her eyes away from the documents.

Back to the book Blu held.A bit shocked, Blu realize that the words written in the book were language he knew a long-time-ago, he thought so hard to remember anything about the language...

**~Flashback~**

**..About Two years Ago..**

Blu was sitting inside Linda's new bookstore at Rio. Wearing a glasses to see the words that written in the book he held, since the font was very small, occasionally looking out the window, enjoying the summer heat from the sunshine that passed through the window. While Jewel went out with Tiago and Carla to Nico's samba club, just wanted to visit their uncle and have fun in his residence. Bia refused to come with them, she decided to stay with her father in the bookstore. She told her mother that She needed more 'knowledge'. Linda sat at the bench in front of the store, waiting for another customer. It's been 3 hours since the last customer.

"Dad?" Bia called as she checked the book she found in one of the bookshelf.

Blu startled, since he was highly concentrated with the book he read. "Yes, Bia?"

"What kind of book is this?" She asked.

Blu quickly put the book he read before on the table as he started to fly towards his daughter, just remembered that he still wearing the glasses, it almost hit the ground, spontaneously catch the glasses with one of his talons. He let a sigh of relief out from his beak as he put the glasses next to the book he read before. Bia was still waiting her father as she explore the pages of the book,hoping to find something she could understand from the book. Blu then descended down next at where Bia stood.

"Yes, Bia?"

"What kind of.. *Hand the book to Blu*..book is this, dad?" She said curiously.

Noticeably , It looked more likely a symbol instead of words, the symbol was seemed to be familiar for Blu. No doubts for him that it was indeed Hieroglyph. Blu smiled at his daughter that she likely interested to learn the next-to-extinct language. He learned the language before, back at Linda's bookstore. He found the same book abandoned, lying at the corner with dusts fully covered it.

"It's called Hieroglyph, you think you can...Nevermind, so you want to learn about it?" He asked.

Bia happily nodded, With a wide smile she came to sit on her father's lap as she started to listen...

**~Flashback Ended~**

As the past faded, Blu came out with an idea that might help the others. He quickly called Dhipa and Aby for ."Aby! Dhipa!, I've got an Idea!".

Dhipa came to him quickly, he was reading another book that was found under Cron's hammock - he just put it at the ground, but Aby still checking the documents, She gestured her right wing that was barely understandable by Blu. He thought that she was trying to said that she's still busy with the documents, Dhipa will replace her for the listening section.. .

"What is it Blu?"

"Look at this book!.."

"It's Hieroglyph..I just remember that Cron like to leave a riddle.." He told Blu

"Riddle?, wait-wait let's see another page" Blu said as he flipped the page, The word that express their expression was unable to be hold for too long as they saw blank pages everytime Blu flip it again and again.

"Huh?" They said in unison.

"See?"

"Ok..but unfortunately i forgot about the Hieroglyph.. " Blu flipped the whole pages back to the first one.

"What? you learned Hieroglyph before?" Dhipa amazed, as it almost impossible for a bird to learn that far.

"Well, I used to teach my daughter about it..."

Dhipa just amazed than ever, officially realized that he and his friends was nothing at all after the training given by Cron. He decided to learn from Blu, but exactly after everything over.

"Then, what are we waiting for, we need her now, isn't it?" Dhipa said. Blu merely nodded as he started to fly, Dhipa was going after him but he noticed that Aby organized the documents and ready to go with him. Blu actually waiting for him, then they flew across the Amazon rainforest-towards the Spix macaw territory.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Jewel was bathing in the small pool in her family hollow, she was trying to relax after everything that happened, upon leaving the pool she saw a big-white-figure far outside her family hollow, watching her for a second, then jumped down. She carefully peek through the hollow entrance, slowly leaning out.

The thing was nothing than the air, she noticed that the figure gone away. But when she stepped back, she fell. Suddenly became exhausted, barely conscious. She felt like she didn't sleep for days, she went blank and tried to sleep, but nothing happened.

Mimi was coming to talk with her, but her wish to do it had to be suspended, after what she saw.

"Jewel!, Jewel!" She flew to reach Jewel, who was lying on the ground. Followed by his siblings, Tiago came out from the bedroom. The first one who noticed Mimi's shout. He, Bia and Carla was telling jokes to each other. They all surrounded Jewel.

"I just need a rest..**I**-it's Fine.." She told them, she actually didn't know what was wrong with herself.

"Then we'll take you to the nest!" Mimi said as she was trying to slowly wake Jewel up with the help from the trio. Slowly brought her to the nest.

'_Oh Jewel..Why_' Mimi thought to herself, she speculated that Jewel was collapsed because of the tragedy yesterday. Unexpected, but also almost impossible.

"Mimi...**Get off from me**.." She said, with a strange voice at the end of her word. She started to shake uncontrollably.

"Jewel?..Wha..Ugh!" Mimi cut out, she throwed away by Jewel.

"I-I'm Sorry..**You**..Stay away from me Mimi..Please.." Jewel started to lose her control, surprisingly stood up by herself. She began to scream concurrently with red mists came out from her body, Mimi quickly took the Trio to get closer to her. Jewel mystically float with a red-flashing also blinding light that attract the other spix macaws attention. Mimi locked the Trio in her embrace.

After 10 seconds, Jewel had stopped floating, but she way different, her feathers was darker-blue and with a glowing-red eyes. She looked at Mimi, with bulging eyes, then smiled creepily. She slowly walked forward to Mimi and her offspring. They all frightened, but Tiago got off from Mimi's embrace to his mother, trying to stop her, thought it was almost impossible. His siblings managed to follow him.

"Mommy!, please stop!" Tiago cried, He attempted to stop his mother from reach his auntie. But it didn't even stop her for a second, Bia, who was behind Tiago stunned after watching her younger-brother throwed away outside.

"**Step Aside.**.T-Tiago..N-no.."

Carla noticed that the other spix macaw were coming after they saw Tiago fell of from the tree hollow, but at the other it was her father. Blu quickly flapped his wings as he tried to catch Tiago before he hit the ground. But one of the birds that followed him started to flew down faster.

"I got this!, just go!" The bird told him. He nodded as he went forward to the hollow, preparing for instant-landing, which is dangerous by sticking his talons on.

"Dad!" Carla cried. She then run towards her father, but she didn't noticed her mother, who was close to herself. From Blu's point of view, he saw Clara kicked to the wall next to her.

"Carla!" Blu screamed, as he landed at the tree hollow entrance. he didn't realized that his talons impair the hollow entrance.

"**You..**B-Blu.."

"J-Jewel?" They called each other, stood face-to-face, Blu realized that she had the same eyes like him when he was taken by the evil within.

Jewel floated again, screamed. Blu managed to take his daughter to his lap, she remained unconscious, but still breathing. Bia saw her mother floating again, then red mists splashed everyone in the spix macaw territory, it felt like an intense wind. Everyone hanged on anything they found, until the moment over.

Jewel abruptly fell from the place where she floated, Blu quickly caught her up. Her feathers no longer dark-blue, and her eyes no longer red. Blu hugged her tightly, Jewel just cried a bit, letting drops of tears came out from her beautiful eyes. Blu was fully worried about her, while Jewel was frightened away. Blu broke the hug, not only to see her face.

"Are you okay? Jewel?" He asked anxiously, with a pale face.

"I.." Jewel unable to explain her feelings at the time, she has stopped crying, but she couldn't forgot things that just happened.

"It's fine, Jewel..It's fine". Blu calmed her down. He hugged her again, trying to make her feel better, then noticed Bia who looked dizzy after the intense wind. Right beside her, was Aby who nodded. She then take care of Bia and Tiago. Blu wondered about the splash, what could it be and why did it happen.

Jewel stopped crying, but a deep silence filled her soul. Slowly walk to the hollow entrance, Blu followed her, making sure that she's ok.

"Hey..Are you really that fine?"

"...No, but..At least i felt better.." Jewel simply answered him. Touched Blu's face, stroking it.

"The same thing happened to you right?, i mean..the thing within"

Their conversation cut as Dhipa came up for Blu, but he quickly understood that they were in the middle of it, He merely nodded an left them, though he still waiting for Blu. He gazed at a yellow canary and a red-crested cardinal that entered the tree hollow. Next to them was Aby, checking if there any sign of serious injury on Tiago's body, she knew Bia would be fine, since she only indicates mild-nausea.

"W-what happened?" Tiago said weakly, starting to wake up, forcing his wings to get himself up.

"Hold on kiddo, you're still weak after all.."

"H-huh?..W-who are you?"

"My name is Aby, and i guess you Tiago right?" Aby smoothly asked him.

"How do you k-know my name?" Tiago confused a lot.

"I just heard someone said it.."

Almost everyone came to their hollow, or even just next to it, Jewel and Blu continued their conversation even it became crowded quite a while. About everything that happened in all of sudden.

"..I'm sure we could stop this thing, i promise.. We will find out the way.." Blu said, nuzzling his beak with Jewel's...

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Alright there is it, Chap'5. Took a long time to fix it, but that is not the reason why i couldn't update in months, Every single day i pass without touching my computer, those 'things' just won't go..He..He.. anyway Will They Found What kind of evil within them? We will see the translated hieroglyph-code in Chap'6! (Spoiler).  
**

**See you guys next time, and as always review section is always open anytime for your criticism and suggestion! **


	6. Covered By Shadows

**Here we are!, Chap'6!  
**

**I just almost forgot to mention that if you do enjoy this story, why not? follow me on this site since i only update when there's a time!…**

**Well I have to do, The graduation test..Hope I can do it, I still have time though, Thanks for everyone who read my stories-i appreciate it , please keep in mind that I'm busy most of time, so be patient! :)****  
**

**Anyway, Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Rio : The Hidden Elixir**

**Chapter 6 : Covered By Shadows  
**

* * *

Just in an hour, Blu's family residence was crowded around by The Spix Macaws, everyone knew that there's something wrong after the scream, the mists and the intense wind came from it. One of them was certainly Roberto, who also curious and worried about his friends. Scarcely couldn't enter the tree because of the crowds. On the way entering the tree, he met some of the sentry macaws and told them to block the way in if someone here, only to ask about what happened, because he will do it.

Jewel was the first one that noticed Roberto's voice of commanding, she stopped nuzzling her beak with Blu, and told him.

"I think i heard Roberto's voice.." Jewel said,

"Me too..actually" Blu Replied with the same tone.

They out from the room, and met Roberto, who was going to ask them about the event that happened. Of course they didn't actually knew where to start their explanation, but Dhipa came in as he knew they needed his help. Meanwhile Aby was still checking Tiago, finally she found the injury, which is hidden away in feathers. She deliberately touched the spot where she found a different color among all the feathers.

"O-ouch!...It's hurts a lot.." Tiago said in agony, grimacing in pain.

"Hold on in a second..I'm checking it.." Aby replied. It was condition that necessitate Aby to force a little bit more, making sure it wasn't a severe injury.

"I think you may get a fracture, unfortunately a little piece of your bone is cracking..."

"Huh?, well I'm not surprised since it was a high distance..But am i going to be fine?" Tiago started to worry. With those words, Aby became hesitate of what to say, she never met anyone as young as Tiago, she silenced for awhile, but then she rapidly understood about the situation, her confused-looking face abruptly turned into a smile.

"I-I'm sure that you'll be fine..I'm going to tell your parents first.." She told him, running away from the situation that she couldn't do it alone. She walked towards Blu and Jewel, while two familiar birds was coming towards Tiago.

"Hey kiddo..You okay right?" Tiago was looking down, until someone ask those question, He felt and looked happier as he realized that it was Nico and Pedro. They seemed to be sad, as they heard that a few of their nephew and niece was injured during the intense wind event.

"Uncle Nico?, Uncle Pedro?"

"Yup!, We are here to visit you and your family!" Pedro said. Still using his 'Hip-Hop' tone, though there was a little difference that caused by his emotion.

"Hey, all of us are family, remember?" Another voice came out behind. It was Indeed Rafael and Eva with the little toco-toucans around her.

"You okay Tiago?" Rafael asked him, yet with the same question Nico used.

"I'm alright..I mean, I don't really know..Wait where are the others?" Tiago suddenly remembered about his siblings, as they were also involved in the event when he fell off the tree. He literally didn't know what happened when he fell. With a huge possibility that he became unconscious when he fell.

"Your siblings?, There are fine, Bia just got a mild nausea and Carla still unconscious but she's fine.." Rafael explained. he was the one who helped Blu to bring Carla to the nest. His smiled, knowing that it always make anyone felt happier. Tiago also smiled, but it wasn't long until everyone stared at him, directly to his body. He surprised of their sudden action, but he also felt a strange thing, a smarting sensation with a little warm, right at his left wing.

He stunned as red mists covered his left wings, no doubt the same thing that happened to his mom, wondering how could it be happened to him. The pain he felt even got more painful, but he tried to hold it up, letting a tear came out from his right eye, then no more. The most painful was when the red mists gone, he cried a bit, then tried to move his wing. He amazed, because he could move it around without any sign of pain, it cured.

"What..was that?" Nico amazed, as he put his bottle-cap on his chest.

"Freaking...awesome.." Pedro did the same, he slapped behind by Eva, though it would be inappropriate to say that. In the kind of situation.

They all truly amazed. Rafael heard footsteps and talks behind, revealing Blu, Jewel and Aby walked towards them, but Roberto stayed there with thos

"Blu?"

"Rafael?, all of you guys here?"

"Uh..There's something you nee-" Pedro briefly cut by Tiago, who was coming to his father.

"Dad!" He hugged Blu, Crying. Well, everyone knew that a hug could at least make someone feel better. He gave Tiago his tightest hug. One thing, asking himself of why was Tiago crying?, nothing could make Tiago cry, even something scary enough to scare himself. He broke the hug, knelt and stroked Tiago's face a little.

"What happened Tiago?"

"Have you seen mom..I mean with those look.."

"Yes.."

"It happened to me..On my left wing" He explained, terrified of Jewel's appearance when she 'wasn't herself'. Blu astonished as everyone around also did, all he knew was that only he and Jewel could possibly do or unexpectedly released those things from the thing within, but what happened to Tiago was really confusing, it cured Tiago's wing.

"What?, how could it be?" Dhipa said, approaching them from behind with Bia beside of him.

"We absolutely don't know" Rafael told him, with an exact word to explain his mind, looking to each of birds that next to the right of him. All of those faces were expressing the same condition and feelings, from his perspective. They all of them gather around to discuss what happened, it was unintentional for them to do that, but it had to.

"But we saw Jewel became..uhh.." Rafael didn't know how to illustrate, since he didn't see her.

"Something terrifying.." Blu continued him, looking at his mate, guilty face since he transmit the evil within to her.

"What about that intense wind?" Dhipa also asked about it, he did feel it, but he didn't have any idea who or what cause it.

"It was coming from me.."

"Yeah!, I remember now!, I saw you floating right?" Blu asked her, making sure that the one he saw was certainly Jewel.

"I did..Could that mean.."

"What?" The birds around said in unison. Their eyes were opened widely, pressed by their curiosity, looking at Jewel and Blu, Nico put a half of his Bottle-cap to his beak, Pedro get closer to him, even Eva's babies stared at them, waiting for her explanation of the connection between the intense wind and things that going on at the time. Jewel hesitate about what to say, took a lot of time to encourage herself to speak, though it was only a theory with a huge possibility to be true. Their worst nightmare.

"It...Spread around.."

"You mean everyone could get those things around them?" Rafael said.

"Uhh..That's going to be a big problem..but is it true?" Blu turned around, only to see Dhipa fell silent, at the same time he was viewing The Spix Macaw tribe, Shocking him a lot, The whole tribe had a darker blue feathers, red-glowing eyes that watching them, and a few red mists around their body, those face entirely full of anger, vengeance, and hatred. They also groaning around and some of them salivated. Everyone besides got closer for the sense of security. Jewel and Eva hid their kids behind their wings. Nico and Pedro covered themselves with Nico's bottle-cap.

"It's t-true then..." Nico murmured a bit.

"W-what?..Are t-they?" Jewel puzzled a lot, assuming that they would definitely became those things forever. With those appearance, The Tribe exactly looked hostile to them.

'**_They aren't, you rule them..'_** A voice of an evil-like version of herself spoken in her mind. She didn't noticed it, since she was in a complicated situation, hundreds on dozens absolutely impossible. The rest of them tried to find a way to escape, but the way The Spix Macaw saw them brought out the mind that they would chase if they escape. There was a way, right behind them was another hollow of the tree.

They stood and stiff inside the tree for a few minutes, with another thought that everyone possess would harm them if they make a sudden movement. As remembering what happened in his first adventure with almost everyone there. Nico had a plan that may save them, but it requested his bottle-cap to attract The Spix Macaws. The distance between the possessed birds and the normal one was far enough, however, it didn't promise that it would work out. So Nico Haltingly tried to reach Blu, but Pedro won't let go the bottle-cap because of his fear. Luckily found a stick nearby, Nico carefully change what-Pedro-hold. As it success, he slowly moved closer to Blu, and whispered to him.

"Hey Blu..I think i have an idea.."

"What is it?.." Blu" Blu didn't whispered, Nearly attracted the attention of The Spix Macaws. Dhipa hushed, and slowly kneeled to hear what were they talking about, along with the others.

"I think we can use my bottle-cap to attract their attention, and we can go away.."

"Nope, They're focused to us.." Bia disagreed, she paid a lot of attention to the possessed birds, most likely would chase her and the others, they would also ignore the bottle-cap.

* * *

Another silence was up, trying to make a plan for their escape, for a while they looked at the possessed birds, no movement yet, but surely they would do something if they got away. Still, they were unsure of what to do, they couldn't stay there for a long time.

"Hurry up guys, my talons started to feel tired and they gonna get us" Pedro whispered to all of them.

"Everyone felt the same thing, Pedro" Rafael protested. Crossing his eyelid a little. Everyone hadn't made any plan as the time keep ticking, Bia actually fell silent because she was hardly thought, alongside his father, to find a way to prevent them from harming them. Jewel gazed at the whole Spix Macaws, blamed herself for what happened to them. Tiago and Carla tried to peek through Jewel's wings, right between her feathers. Meanwhile Aby and Dhipa got confused, but paid a lot of attention to the possessed birds.

"How was it like when you're possessed, Blu?" Dhipa asked him, more like a whisper.

"Maliciously Uncontrollable" Blu mentioned, remembering it was such a terrifying moment of his life, he wondered why did Dhipa ask about it. According to his tone, he was implying him to use 'it'.

"If y-you were thinking that I could use it, I will say no" Blu straightly told him, Dhipa was going to tell him about it, in fact, he didn't even knew if that will even work, scratched it from his mind.

Trapped there for more time with fear, seemed to be no more choice.

"Blu.."

"Huh?"

"I think this might be the only plan.."

"B-but what if I lose control?" Blu felt desperate, lacking plan in his mind. Concerning what happened at the time, his family and friends safety always be number one. Noone could imagine his fear of being controlled by the evil within. Gave up as he got closer to listen to Dhipa's plan, meanwhile Bia had made a single conclusion after hardly thinking about the escape plan.

"Dad, I know a way!" Bia excited for her plan, until she forgot to not be so loud. Groans could be heard from the possessed birds position, almost one of them attempt to go forward, but he stopped just after 3 steps, but held his position of where he stood. Everyone on the other side released sigh of relief from their beak.

"Sorry.." She whispered with a little piece of guilt in her mind. Dhipa became curios of Bia's idea, He never knew what was it, sounded interesting when a little-bird had an idea, especially an idea for that kind of situation, He and the others quickly got closer to listen.

"Here's the plan, but it's still require your bottle-cap Uncle Nico.."

"It's..okay for me..hehe.." Nico chuckled without reason and nobody knows why.

"Dad, You have throw to that spot *Pointing at somewhere near the possessed birds position*, the rest of us going to fly as fast as possible, there is a stick..where's the stick?" Pedro gave the stick in change of Nico's body, tightly hugged him in fear. While Nico nearly suffocated.

"Erghh..St-stay..C-calm..B-bud-dy.."

"And this stick to that spot *showed another place near the possessed birds*" She finished showing her father her plan, Only Blu noticed that one of her eye was red, but it didn't glow.

'_**Do it, I will help you up..'**_ The thing within spoke to his mind.

"H-huh?"

'_**I give you my words..'**_ Blu finally found the way to calm himself down when the thing spoke to him, the voice wasn't really evil and it wasn't in rough tone, however, it was still scaring him for no reason.

'_y-you have no reason why you want to help me, you just want to control me!_'

'**_One reason..Your mate has my darkest part.._**'

'_D-darkest part?, what did you mean?'_ His conversation was forced to stop by His Daughter.

"Dad?"

"U-uh yes!, I could do it.." Blu merely said, he exactly understand what Bia's said to him.

"No!" Jewel cried out a bit, Her heart demanded to not let Blu from doing the plan. She afraid that the plan would fail and he would be captured by the possessed bird, no matter what would the birds do to him, she refuse to do that plan. She hugged Blu Tightly, didn't let him got away. Blu slowly hugged back in tender, He also knew that the plan was dangerous for him, but with the thing within seemed to be 'protecting' him, then he thought to himself that it would be fine.

"J-jewel"

"NO!" She screamed worriedly.

"Y-you have to trust me on this.."

"I didn't want to lose anyone-anymore.." She began to turn her speaking volume down, scared after remembering every single thing that hurt her deeply inside so much.

"It's going to be fine.."

"NO..It is not.." She stood with the rejection she made.

"Jewel, he will be fine.." Rafael started to make the only plan work, unfortunately Jewel looked at him with crossed eyes that told him to get off from the conversation. She pressed her beak to Blu's chest and cried without voice. Yet, No more choice than it, let themselves gone or free with barriers.

"Promise me.. that you will come back.. for us.." Jewel eventually let her mate did the plan, released her hug.

"I p-promised.."

'**_You don't have much time, I'm blocking them from moving..NOW!_**' Blu heard the voice and acted like what his daughter said, he threw the bottle-cap to a spot, slightly saw a very small amount of red mists came through his wings, when it hit the spot that Bia told, it ricocheted as bare red mists could be seen when it happened. Blu amazed for a second, was it the power that the thing within had?

"FLY!" Pedro screamed, became the first one who flew away from the tree. With everyone went to Cron's tent, Jewel stopped at branch to look back, glanced at Blu. She neglected her hesitation of the plan, and flew away with the others.

'_**Throw**** the stick!**_' Blu immediately threw the stick, he threw it with all of his power he got, another strange red mists covered the stick and took down a lot of Spix Macaws, making them unconscious. Then, he realized one thing, no more weapon for him. So, Blu started to leave the tree, but the possessed Spix Macaws that remained conscious chased him, they were faster than him, almost reached him. Blu flew as fast as possible, however, nothing changed at all, the Spix Macaws sped up.

"Come on!" Blu solicited all of his strength, but distracted after he hit a branch, he felt a beak got on of his talons. He lost his balance and started to fall, uncontrollably hit some a few branches, closed his eyes as he screamed, until a strange feeling came to all of his body, felt like being thrown-up away to the sky. That feeling almost made him fainted, like his body was drop behind. Upon opening his eyes, he clearly floated on the sky, looking at his wings, he didn't flap it, lots of red mists went around his body, seemed to be orbiting him.

"Wow..what are these things?" Blu wondered.

'**_It's me..I couldn't let you reach the earth that way.._**'

"Thanks.." He thanked.

'_**Let me show you something..Fun..**_' The thing within spoken, cackled a bit. Then Blu's body moved by itself, incredibly fast and uncontrollable. Blu couldn't even had time to scream. It stopped for awhile but still floating around.

'_**Try to spread your wings like an eagle..**_' the thing inform him, it tone was still creepy for Blu. Hesitatingly spread his both of wings, his body began to speed up, but not as fast it used to be, slower, smoother and enjoyable. Blu himself quickly adapted, and enjoy the fresh wind around. He tried to maneuver like usual, and it worked. Flying around without even flapped his wings, avoiding rainforest obstacle, spinning around and scraped the river, act like eagle manner. His enjoyment was over, looking at the blue sky-directly when he saw the sun had indicated about 10 a.m.

"Alright, Now let's go to Dhipa's tent" Blu told the thing within as he flew extremely fast, reached the tent in exactly five minutes. At the time he landed, he looked back, the birds seemed to be left behind, but as well, they were faster than a normal bird in general. Worrying about every single things that haunted him a lot. He continued his steps towards the tent, he just couldn't believe this actually happened to him. Upon opening the tent entrance, he was greeted warmly by his family. It truly what was he needed, warm hugs from his mate and his offspring. Relieving his spirit, away from the stress. Though nothing had changed the situation yet, Jewel herself let out a small amount of tears.

"I though they captured you..what makee you so long?.."

"N-nothing..I'm fine Jewel, everything's going to be alright.."

Jewel stopped hugging him, smiled surely that he was definitely fine.

"What happened with the rest of the tribe dad?" Bia asked him, wondering about her brilliant plan she made, but she didn't made it alone..

"I don't know..they probably left behind.." Blu told her, remembering things happened last time.

Bia was interrupted by Dhipa, who walked towards Blu and Jewel, everyone was there for sure, Blu noticed that his friends was guarded by Dhipa's friends, Not with harsh, it was just that they seemed to be waiting for something, whatever was it, nothing serious.

"It's safe now, Blu.." Dhipa said, he told his friends that guarded Blu's friends to release them and guard the tent area. Every single of Blu's friends shouted at him, congratulating him, Blu literally didn't know what they said at all, their voice were mixed.

"..And here we are, with our lovely friend, together as an intact family!" Rafael shouted as he embraced Blu and the others said 'Yay!' In unison.

"Thanks Rafael.."

"By the way, how did you get of from those birds?" Dhipa began to confuse, the possessed birds should be faster than him.

"I..The thing that inside me, seemed to help me..Flew faster than a normal bird.."

"That is sick!" Nico merely amazed.

"How fast were you?" Pedro asked him, he and Nico were absolutely amazed.

"Eh.."

"We don't have time for those question.." Dhipa clarified. As he whistled, Aby and a few of his friends brought the book they investigated. He realized, he underestimated other birds outside the tent and without Cron's training all the time before he met Blu. The event they followed, changed his life a lot. Hatred, lost, and vanity. Things that consumed him before.

"Alright, let's get to work.." Blu stated, starting to get excited. He kneeled to Bia and asked her whether she remembered things that she had to use. Bia merely nodded, gently caressed by her father as she smiled and happier than before, her hieroglyph knowledge was useful for once again. However, she assumed that she had to translate the whole book.

"No sweetie, just one page, you sure about it?" Blu somewhat worried that she may forgot and the horrible event would never end.

"Surely dad!, leave this one to me!" She highly excited to deal with the riddle. The book opened by Aby, and she welcomed by the strangest riddle ever she saw and she dealt. She focused to her mind, searching and used every single memory that describe each hieroglyph words. She then focused to the page of riddle and began to translate it. Even though she still faltered.

"The...Words...will..only..be...shown...to them..that..cursed..as..the..darkest..king..and..queen..the only..one..know..how..to..get..the...second..key...The..tamed b..east.." Bia looked at his dad, quite complicated, except for her and Blu, initially she thought about her home, would they ever got back?, and would these problems begone?, she optimized the way she thought, the trouble should begone if everyone struggles.

There were two speculation build upon the detail of the riddle, they believed that it was handwritten, and Blu's opinion about it, was Cron's. The Darkest day was just began, when a bird who guarded before crash in a supine position, coming from the tent entrance, They all began to prepare for anything they would face, there were only a few steps they heard, in any case- there should been only one enemy for it, but who could beat a few birds instantly?

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**I was kinda confused about the translation of the riddle..and this one actually the longest chapter I've design, I've also created a Facebook page! check it out and leave a like if you like my story and want to see more! (You could also get some update or spoilers for next chapter!)  
**

**Yup..Finally *Exhausted* I left another cliff hanger!, who was the one who kicked the birds that guarded the tent?, we will see him in Chap' 7!**


	7. Final Contraints?

**Hi There!, I'm Back again!, With Chapter 7!.**

**First Let's Answer some anonymous review!**

**Just Readers : Warning! Spoilers! How did you know that?, Though the thing inside them was actually a little bit imitating the host bad-side- of their personality, Anyway thanks for reading! **

* * *

**Okay, There was a constraints before I post this chapter, I won't be able to upload the next chapter until a month. But it's Ok right? ;)**

* * *

**Rio : The Hidden Elixir  
**

**Chapter 7 : Final Constraints?  
**

* * *

No matter how bright the day at Amazon Rainforest, I won't be as bright as what Blu and The others felt. An Intruder came in to the tent, defeated most of the birds that guarded the tent area. A Sulphur-crested Cockatoo was standing with a desire to exact revenge on 'pretty birds' after his role on a television program had been ruined by one. He smiled as once again, he met his arch-enemy. After 2 months of survival.

"Hello there..Blu.." He was indeed Nigel the Cockatoo, he kept chuckling as he got even closer, but the birds won't let him do that. Their blocked his way to Blu and The rest of his friends.

"Nigel?!" Blu was truly shocked of Nigel arrival, Years after everything and he was still looking for him, Unbelievable.

"How did you get, here?!" Jewel covered her kids behind, with her wings and her body. As confused as Blu, yet Nigel still chuckling around. The Situation quickly turn upside-down. The kids were

"You think, those Humans could carry me away?, I should tell you then.." The way Nigel spoke remind Blu of his past, everything that involved or Triggered by Nigel. A flashback covered his mind, about the smugglers, his venomous army, and what could he did that day. It mixed by Nigel story, chained into one storyline that showed the darkest side of his lifetime.

'_**YES!...Keep thinking about it...Let me inhale a fresh AIR!**_' The Evil Within Blu became happier than ever, as Nigel began to tell his story.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

**~Two Months Ago~**

Nigel was murmuring about what he was going to do if he return to Rio, but he would never gave up to have his revenge on Blu. It was a perfect time for him, a golden chance for him. Linda and Tulio was heading towards the Eduardo city, Amazon. His plan to escape was nearly worked on them, he half-emptied the car fuel on the way back to Rio. So they thought they may find some fuel there.

"Yes..Almost there.." Nigel whispered to himself. He thought about the plan without even saying any words.

"What?" Gabi curiously asked, Nigel kept saying something strange and she would never understood about it.

Nigel opened the cage and slowly went to a car nearby, which was going to be used by them, then he made a quick dash. Secretly hanged at the Car's bumper, and went to the city. He climbed to the back seat, sitting there like noone going to notice him, it's a long journey though, they were as far as 4 Kilometers from the town, they also had to proceed a few obstacles on the road, such as another car that suffer deflated tire.

After about 2 hours, they finally arrived at the town, Nigel opened the cage carefully, didn't forget to lock it back. He actually hate the frog that followed him everywhere he went. Gabi was sleeping, and she absolutely tired of waiting, the reason why she was snoring inside, dreaming about she and Nigel being together.

"I must reach the amazon, without being noticed by anyone, or they will attract their attention.." Nigel said to himself, about the plan he was doing. He used a small pot to cover his huge body, it was in a row. After that, he climbed a fruit stall next to him, trying to get a better view of the city, it was completely crowded, except the fruit stall, the seller was sleeping, leaving a few starving kids took a few apples and oranges. Seeing those kids remind him that he hadn't eat anything yet. So he took a minute to fill his stomach with some fruits.

A boy nearby just noticed what he was doing, and shouted to everyone to look at him, The seller surprised as he fell off from his hammock. Nigel was about to get off from the stall, but then the seller said something that changed his mind drastically.

"Get off from my fruit stall!, You UGLY bird!" Those words were kept repeating in Nigel's mind.

Nobody may mess up with Nigel, Although his body trembled, he withstand his fear as he picked up an apple. The seller stormed him, but Nigel jammed the apple to The seller mouth approximately before he could hit Nigel. He knocked him down with a stick. Straightly descended from the stall, heading to the rainforest before the crowds attract Linda and Tulio's attention.

**~Flashback Ended~**

* * *

"Nigel..Listen to me.." Blu started to speak, he knew there was something within himself, his negative feelings was taking him over, bit by bit. Jewel helped him, as he about to fall, she immediately worried about her mate.

"What's wrong?, Blu!" Including her kids, trying to help their dad, but Jewel made them stay behind her.

"I know what you want to do..ugh..you don't have to..**RRg**ghh.." Blu was struggling for control, he was trying to stay aware. As if he was about to go blank. He became even weaker than he was.

"Why not?, You guys took my ability to fly!, You made me stay on the ground!, " He shouted, seeing Blu's condition, he though that Blu was sick, cruelty laugh and even happier. He started to step forward, but Blu's Friends prepared already to take him down. Nico and Pedro were warned by Dhipa, who pointed to the pitch black area behind Nigel, they could barely saw Dhipa's friends there. They shared that announcement to the others, whispered to each friend.

"What?, You guys want to protect him?, hehe...You CAN'T!" Nigel ran towards all of them, Blu's friends actually afraid, but they would do anything for their best friends. Blu was trying to push the evil within away, he would rather be attacked by Nigel than become a heart-less monster. He began to lose his consciousness.

"Nigel.." Blu was speechless, powerless and even almost lost conscious. Jewel knew what was going on with him, red mists started to came out from his body. Jewel tried to speak to him, but he couldn't give a single word for her.

"Hang on, Blu.." Jewel whispered to him, hoping that she could suppress the thing from taking over her mate's mind. She rested Blu's head on her wing. While Nigel almost reach them, the birds in the pitch black area jumped over him, tied him up before he could move. Nigel gave a fight, but he would never be able to compete withal 7 birds who attacked him instantly. Seeing Nigel tied up was enough for Blu to pull his mind back to normal state, though he was still weak, he tried to wake up.

"..Ugghh.."

"You okay?" Jewel worried a lot. She helped him to get up.

"Not at all.." He replied as he took a deep breathe. It was literally exhausted him. Bia was surprised enough for it, all she knew was her father needed her knowledge of the hieroglyph. Yet again, it wasn't the right time for her to ask.

Blu and his friends was aghast, they didn't expect that Nigel would return to tease them. Excluding Blu and Jewel's children, since they never actually knew who is he at all.

Meanwhile, Nigel raged, attempted to get the ropes off from his body, but the it was very tight and the rope was thick. Nigel vowed in the middle of yelling.

"YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!, Your Father De..." Nigel suddenly passed ou in the middle of his sentences, and one of the birds who tied him, thumbs up at Blu and the others. They pulled Nigel into a corroded cage under the table nearby, afterward covered it with a cloth.

"What did he do to him?" Blu asked Dhipa.

"Anesthetized him..for a few hours" He answered Blu.

Bia found an conclusion about what was going on around her, but it hadn't full yet.

"Dad.." Bia started, waiting for her father attention.

"Yes, Bia?"

"What all of these things mean?, what is going on and why our tribe act very strange?"

"Uhh.." Blu was confused, he afraid Bia and her siblings may turned into deep-sadness if they know the truth, thank goodness they were sleeping when Eduardo cursed. It's hard to lie about things which hurt you-deep in the heart and mind, especially for someone who presumably would feel the same way if they knew about it. As well the evil within them, an infection from Jewel, could possibly triggered if they feel too sad.

"_Did they ask about Eduardo before?_" He whispered to Jewel.

"not yet.." Jewel replied, she was very lucky, she definitely disoriented if they asked about Eduardo. An Infinite pressure for her mind.

"It's a long story..but you better know something" Blu tried to distract her, he told everything that happened, except Eduardo's demise. Tiago and Carla got closer to hear what they needed to know.

Most of them didn't notice, The sun 'fell off' from the sky, the afternoon had came. They decided to have some dinner in the tent, serviced like a human. Marched up for the food which distributed by Dhipa from a storage. Everyone was clearly afraid if their residence would be filled by those possessed birds, which was hostile.

"Well..I guess we should give a try to answer the riddle?" Blu invited a few birds to give him any of their thought while waiting in the line for foods.

Several words was 'bold' after the some event that happened before.

"It's obvious, The 'King and Queen' should be..me and Jewel.." Blu himself scared of what he just told, what did he had became. The others were showing agreement.

"King and Queen is someone who leads their subordinate, means these possessed birds, who somehow infected with those things from the pendant..could possibly be controlled by you dad.." She gazed at her father, waiting for a response.

"But they chased us, although your mom was there" Bia literally just got confused. Attempted to explain her theory about it, but Blu came up with some words.

"The second key was kinda complicated.." Sounded easy, but everyone would notice how hard was it when they realize it could be anything. Blu took it as the most important words, since it could be the 'key' to end these anomaly. Bia decided to change the topic, she could understood that actually mean 'no'.

"Maybe, it meant there was another pendant?" Rafael guessed. he was very curious, the riddle was absolutely caught his interest. They immediately gazed at the pendant, nothing strange at all, someone just put it on the table. While a torch-light barely touched it. Nevertheless, they was unsure about it.

"If that's true, where could it be?" Dhipa realized something, which was helped their speculation about it.

"Blu!" He called him from the storage, Blu straightly looked towards Dhipa, who walked up right to him, instead of flying from the distance.

"Sir..you're a bird.." Rafael told him. As if reminding him.

"Sorry..but i'm not old enough for such a call..I'm still 16!" He said while panting.

"What is it, Dhipa?" Blu asked him, approached him a little.

"I have a friend, who likes to collect such things, diamonds, rubies, anything.."

"So, we have to find him?" Bia inquired.

"Yup.."

"Okay..But I guess, we will find him tomorrow.." Blu admonish them of time, since they never saw anything after being inside the tent.

* * *

**~An Hour Later-Dinner time~  
**

"Yum!, this taste awesome!" Pedro expressed, Hoping to at least draw Nico's attention, since he was upset of his bottle-cap, no-one actually noticed his sad-face an hour ago, unlike the previous occurrence, it was impossible for his bottle-cap to be found, the reason why he didn't eat much. Just starring his food and shaking it with his right wing, while the left one sustained his head. Rafael felt strange of it, he never saw Nico's face that way after years before.

"Nico, why don't you eat your food?" Rafael inquired. Nico still bent his head down.

"I'm not hungry at all.."

"Hew, cheerr ub buddy..We coulb find other laterr.." Pedro babbled when he was chewing his food, no wonder if his voice wasn't clear enough for them. Rafael nodded as an agreement for Pedro's opinion, but it didn't cheer up Nico yet.

"It's okay uncle Nico.." Carla tried to calm him down, there was nothing she could gave then words. Putting one of her wings on Nico's shoulder. She left them for bedtime, actually she was called by Blu.

###

Blu was following Dhipa, to the location where there is a hammock for the rest of his friends and his family, it was late night and almost everyone slept already. He told Blu before, there was actually more hammock, but they never used at all, since some of his friends was left behind along with his beloved-owner Cron. Tiago immediately fell asleep after he filled up his stomach, after all they missed their lunch.

Still, Bia hold her sleepiness, Her eyes couldn't stand it, Extremely tired as she fell down, luckily Jewel detained her body from touching the ground, carried her to the hammock and put her beside Tiago. Something suddenly caught her in the reflections.

"Where's Carla?" Jewel realized it, Blu rather forgot about it. But then he saw a light came closer, it was coming from a small-torch, Dhipa brought Carla on his back, with a torch on one of his wing, limply walked towards them, Blu gave him a wing as he took Carla from his back.

"Thanks" Blu said quietly. Dhipa merely nodded.

###

Finally, the finished the day, slept as they needed it, although Blu had a problem with itself. His mind constantly kept viewing the day when Eduardo died, no doubt it was the evil within deed. He couldn't forgot about, he wanted to, for the previous reason, he couldn't. He just spinning around the hammock, felt sleepy but no choice. Jewel accidentally woke up by reason of Blu, who kept murmuring about the memory he was up to.

"Blu..You haven't sleep yet?" Jewel called him, he was sitting nearby, and he surprised. Yet again, he was silent, no words, only breathing sounds that he caused. Jewel started to worry about her mate condition, as she slowly woke and inhaled a deep breath. Walked a little bit, she gazed at Blu's face, blown by the wind, he noticed Jewel, as he did, he set a fake smile which was stupid. He would never be able to trick Jewel that way, all he want was so she could stopped being anxious about his feeling.

"Hey.." Jewel started, smoothly directed Blu face to her. He threw another fake smile and a lie.

"I-I'm okay..I just couldn't sleep for a while.."

"Just tell me what's wrong.." Jewel convinced. Blu sighed as he thought, it would be better if he told jewel about it.

"I don't know why but, I kept thinking about your father..I couldn't get it off from my mind..." Blu explained. Jewel thought it was an usual thing that hurt. She speechless, the way her father died and the time. Shocked her in the mind, stand-still in the middle of the pain.

"It's.." She paused, nothing she could say that time.

... Silent was up, even the wind could be heard very clear... and Blu's face still showed the same way, Meanwhile, the memory even went wrong, more like a visions, creepy things which described his worst nightmare. Jewel even more concern about him, she pulled his beak gently and pressed it against hers. Nuzzling as she closed her eyes, Jewel's act obviously startled Blu, Unsure what was going on, but He felt better, all of sudden, those visions cleared, as if it was a dust and Jewel's act was the broom that swept it away from his mind. Both of them opened their eyes widely as they felt another strange reaction, their mind were connected, and they could saw their memories each other, including what Blu remembered, he was forced by the evil within them to remember it, it was gone as the magic done itself.

"Huh?!" They both sighed as they stopped nuzzling each other.

"Did you see that?.." Jewel asked him. Blu merely nodded, since it was what he though about.

"Listen...I missed him too..We all gonna miss him.." Jewel told him as she gave him a good night quick-kiss on his cheek. He smiled, also relieved, at the end, they peacefully slept together and forgot all of the 'dark' memories.

* * *

**Alright!, Chapter 7 is DONE!, and sorry if there was any mistakes, I made the last part in a hurry (Including this one).  
**

**Thanks for reading and if you like this story and want to see more, make sure to follow it since i post when i have time.**

**Don't forget to Review , if have something you want to say or something to tell about the story or for me-anything!**

**Okay, see ya later and stay tuned!. Dhipa Out!**


End file.
